


Baby Incoming

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Harry, Footballer!Louis, Future Fic, Larry Stylinson mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Papa Louis, Past Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Top Louis, baby darcy - Freeform, big brother ashton, harry's 32, larry mpreg, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis' 34 going on 35, past solo!artist harry, present Mpreg, rainbow bondage bear makes an appearance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy’s birth, kinda a prequel of a gift from above of her being born, she ends up being three weeks earlier than she’s supposed to be, Harry’s in the worst pain he’s ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Incoming

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, just let me know in the comments, my iPod has terrible autocorrect. :/

Harry was sitting on the couch with his 15 year old son, rubbing his nine month pregnant stomach as his soon to be daughter tumbled around in his stomach, causing Harry to giggle. 

"What’s so funny?" Ashton asks his pregnant father, staring up at him. 

"Your sister’s kicking Ash." Harry says, placing his son’s hand on his large swell, Darcy kicking out at her big brother. 

"That’s so cool." Ashton says, smiling up at Harry, his father kissing his head. 

Harry’s eyes widen as he feels a clenching pain in his lower abdomen, causing him to bite his bottom lip and grip onto the plush white couch, whimpering as the pain increases. He breathes a sigh of relief as the pain subsides, and Ashton looks up at him with worried eyes, scrambling off the couch to get Harry’s phone from the bedroom. 

He immediately dials Louis, groaning when he doesn’t pick up, the familiar voicemail of “Hi! You’ve reached Louis! Sorry I can’t come to phone right now! Leave a message after the beep!” being heard through the phone, Ashton leaving a message for his father, through text instead, hoping Louis will reply with a text easier. 

"Ashton, get me to the damn hospital!" Harry yells from the lounge, startling the 15 year old, Ashton running back to his father. 

"Papa didn’t answer, what do you want me to do?" Ashton tells Harry, Harry looking up from his doubled over position on the couch. He pants as he speaks, telling Ashton, "Dial for an ambulance, just press the emergency call button right here." Harry says as he presses the button on his phone, Ashton quickly putting the phone on speaker. 

"999, what’s your emergency?" the operator says on the other line. 

"Hi, this is Ashton, I’m 15 and I’m here with my father Harry who’s gone into labor with my little sister, my other dad isn’t home, we need an ambulance, please hurry!" Ashton says to the operator, telling her their address and hanging up. 

“‘Bout fifteen minutes dad, just hang in there.” Ashton says as he holds onto his father’s hands, Harry wincing as another painful contraction starts.

*

The ambulance arrives quickly, the paramedics picking Harry up and putting him on the gurney, Ashton following behind and hopping into the back of the ambulance. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, how far along are you?" One of the paramedics asks Harry, the 32 year old panting as he looks up at her, responding with a panicked, "Thirty-seven weeks, I’m three weeks early! Is she gonna be okay?" 

"I can assure you Harry, you’ll be in good hands." the paramedic tells Harry, opening up the ambulance doors as they arrive at the hospital. 

"We’ve got a thirty-seven weeks pregnant male in premature labor, Mr. Harry Tomlinson, we need a labor and delivery room immediately." the paramedics say to one of the nurses, the nurse nodding as she gestures them to follow her to the elevator, Harry screaming out as another contraction starts, whimpering out for Louis. 

*

Once they reach the maternity/paternity floor, Harry just about throws a tantrum when they make Ashton stay in the lobby, yelling, “That’s my son, please, he needs to know I’m okay!” the nurses telling him that Ashton isn’t allowed into the room because he’s too young, as they help get Harry into a baby blue hospital gown, Louis arriving as the doctor is checking Harry’s dilation. 

"Louis!" Harry yells, lifting his arms up and Louis running over to him to wrap him in a hug. 

"Harry, stay still please." Dr. Simmons says, Harry mumbling a quiet ‘sorry’ as she finishes checking his dilation. 

"Okay Harry, you’re about 5 centimetres, and your water hasn’t broken yet, did you want me to break it for you, or wait a little and see if it breaks on it’s own?" Dr. Simmons asks Harry as she puts the sheet back down, Harry looking to Louis asking what he wants to do. The two discuss it for a little, Harry then telling Dr. Simmons,

“We’ll wait, I just want her healthy.”

*

Harry later regrets that decision, the 32 year old now on hour ten of his labor with Darcy, and his water still hasn’t broken yet, even though he’s already 7 centimetres dilated. The 32 year old yelps as a painful contraction starts, tears streaming down his face as he clutches onto Louis’ shirt, burrowing his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, sobbing as the pain increases tenfold. “Lou, I can’t do this anymore, it hurts, this is worse than it was with Ashton, and I had no drugs then, where is my fucking epidural?!” Harry yells hysterically, Louis sighing as he lifts Harry’s chin with his finger. 

"Babe, you told the nurse you didn’t want it, what do you want me to do?" Louis says as Harry looks up at him from his hospital bed, tears tracks on the curly haired lad’s face. 

"Tell them I changed my mind, I want the fucking epidural!" Harry yells, whimpering as his next contraction catches him by surprise, the contractions now reaching the 20 minute mark. 

"Baby, I don’t think that’s how it works, do you want me to tell them to give you the gas instead? Maybe it’ll make you feel better so you’re not as stressed?" Louis asks Harry, the younger of the two nodding as Louis stands up to go holler for a nurse. 

*

The nurse comes in to give Harry the gas and a yoga ball as a bonus, Harry trying and failing to get off the bed on his own, Louis helping him up as he rolls the yoga ball over to him, helping the pregnant lad balance on the ball. 

"Better, love?" Louis asks, stroking Harry’s cheek.

"Much better, thanks babe." Harry says as he brings his hand to the side of Louis’ face opposite from him, pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. 

*

"Oh my god, Louis!" Harry yells, Louis coming out of the small bathroom in their hospital room, rushing over to Harry. 

"Babe, what’s wrong, is she crowning?" Louis asks Harry frantically, bringing both of his hands up to Harry’s face and looking into his forest green eyes for any sign of discomfort. 

"No, but um, I think I might need another gown, my water just broke." Harry tells Louis, the cerulean eyed boy nodding as he runs out of the hospital room, running down the hallway to find Dr. Simmons. 

*

Louis finds Dr. Simmons rather quickly, the midwife just making her way to the couple’s hospital room. 

"Louis! Everything alright with Harry?" Dr. Simmons says as Louis runs up to her, the five foot nine lad panting as he tries to regain his breath from running. Louis shakes his head, gasping for air. 

"Louis, is he okay?" Dr. Simmons asks, Louis finally regaining his breath and saying, "His water broke, we need to get him another gown, his bottom half is totally soaked, who knew a water sac could hold that much water?" 

Dr. Simmons nods, walking with Louis back to Harry’s hospital room. 

*

"Louis, she moved lower, I can feel her like just about right between my legs, I think I’m almost ready to push." Harry says as Louis and Dr. Simmons walk back into the hospital room, the curly haired lad’s forehead drenched in sweat. 

"Okay Harry, we’re just gonna put you into this pink gown, and then I’ll check your dilation and we’ll see if we can start pushing." Dr. Simmons says as Louis starts to help Harry off the uncomfortable hospital bed, the couple walking into the small bathroom. 

* 

Harry sighs as he runs his hand up and down his stomach, his other hand intertwined with Louis’, the pregnant lad squeezing a little as Dr. Simmons checks his dilation. Dr. Simmons then takes her fingers out of Harry, tossing her blue gloves in the rubbish bin nearby. 

"Well Harry, I’d say you’re about 8 in a half centimetres now, hopefully Darcy should be here a little before or after midnight." She says as she looks at the analog clock in the room, the clock reading 10:50 P.M. Harry nods, his face scrunching up as a painful contraction starts, the green eyed boy moaning as it grows stronger, gripping tightly onto Louis’ hand, breathing heavily as the contraction ends a minute later, Louis pushing some of Harry’s sweaty curls off his forehead. 

"I’ll come check on you boys later, if you need me just press the red button on Harry’s bed right here." Dr. Simmons says as she shows the two boys where the call button is on the bed, patting Harry’s hand before she walks out to tend to her other patients. 

*

"Ow, ow, ow! Louis, it really hurts, where the hell is she?! I need to push!" Harry says as fights the urge to push, repeatedly pressing the call button. 

"Babe, she has other patients at the moment, she needs to take care of them first." Louis tells Harry, pushing back the curly haired bloke’s hair that’s fallen out of his headscarf, the headscarf being one of his favourites, the green one that goes with his eyes. 

"I’m so sorry Harry, I had to tend to a six year old with a broken arm, are you ready to start pushing now?" Dr. Simmons says as she walks into Harry’s hospital room, some clean white gloves on her hands. 

"Yea, but would you mind letting my son Ashton in here? He’s been in that lobby by himself the whole time, and I’m sure he’d want to see his baby sister being born, as he’d told me when Louis and I were making our birth plan." Harry tells Dr. Simmons, as she nods and has one of her nurses go down to the lobby to retrieve Ashton. 

* 

"Hi baby." Harry says as Ashton walks into his delivery room, Ashton going to sit down on the side of Harry where he has no tattoos, smiling as he sees his parents’ tattoos lining up on the other side. 

"Alright Harry, I’m gonna have you place your legs into these stirrups, and then we’ll start pushing." Dr. Simmons tells Harry, Louis helping her to get Harry’s legs into the stirrups. 

"Okay Harry, I’m gonna count down from three, and when I get to one, I’m gonna want you to start pushing. Then I’ll count to ten as you’re pushing, and when I reach ten, you’re gonna stop pushing to take a deep breath and we’ll repeat the cycle over and over again until she pops out, you got it?" Dr. Simmons tells Harry, the curly haired brunette nodding, as he clutches onto Louis’ hand and the hospital bed’s bar, not wanting to hurt Ashton’s hand. 

"Okay Harry, 1, 2, 3, push!" Dr. Simmons yells, Harry screaming out as he starts to push, bearing down as hard as he can, Louis coaching Harry and brushing the sweaty fringe that’s fallen out of his headscarf away from his forehead, Harry regaining his breath as Dr. Simmons gets to ten, Ashton staring at his father in fear, ‘How can he possibly endure all this pain?!’ Ashton thinks, the only thing he can think of doing to help his father is to rub his hand up and down Harry’s arm, Harry then smiling down at Ashton, pressing a kiss on the top of Ashton’s head. 

"That was really good Harry, give me another big push and she should slip right out." Dr. Simmons says, patting Harry’s knee with one of her hands, the other holding onto Darcy’s emerging head. Harry pushes hard, screaming out as Darcy’s shoulders push through, his first born daughter crying loudly as she alerts the world of her presence. Louis standing up to go over to where Dr. Simmons and Darcy are, Dr. Simmons showing him how to cut the cord. Once the cord is cut and Darcy is no longer attached to Harry, the nurses take her away for a little while to check all her vitals and get her height, weight, and footprints, one of the nurses then coming over to the small family to ask for the name that will go on the birth certificate. 

"Darcy Rose Tomlinson." Harry and Louis echo, the nurse happily writing down the name on the document.

"Ok Darcy Rose Tomlinson, born November 10th, 2026, 1:15 AM, although 3 weeks early, her weight is very healthy at 6 pounds and 9 ounces, and her height at 13 inches long. We’ll let you get some rest Harry, if you’d like to see Darcy later on just let us know." Dr. Simmons tells Harry as they walk out with Darcy in her bassinet, Harry quickly falling asleep from exhaustion. 

*

"Papa?" Ashton says as Louis looks at him while they’re walking around the hospital gift shop. 

"What’s up bug?" Louis asks, Ashton blushing as he looks at Louis. 

"Can we get a present for Darcy?" Ashton asks Louis. 

“‘Course bug, what did you have in mind?” Louis asks Ashton, his eyebrow raising as he speaks. 

"I…um…I found this cute little bear in your bedroom the other day, it was like a rainbow bear or something, and I slipped it into Daddy’s hospital bag, do you think I could give it to Darcy for a little ‘Welcome to the world’ gift?" Ashton asks Louis, Louis’ eyes going wide as he remembers what bear Ashton is talking about. 

"Sure bug, why not?" Louis tells Ashton, his son’s eyes crinkling up as he smiles, just like Louis’ do. 

*

Louis and Ashton quietly walk back into Harry’s hospital room, the curly lad still sound asleep, his hands rested under his cheek and his hair flopped to the side he’s sleeping on, the headscarf he’d been wearing laying on the table next to him, Louis silently awes at his sleeping husband, going to sit on the side that Harry’s face is on, kissing his forehead, smiling as Harry’s eyelids start to flutter and Louis sees his beautiful emerald orbs. 

"Morning sleepyhead. Did you wanna go see Darcy?" Louis asks Harry as he strokes his soft cheek. Harry nods, bringing his arms up in the air like a child, Louis helping him out of his laying position and bringing him into a sitting position. Louis kisses his lips, Harry smiling into the kiss, bringing his hands up to Louis’ cheeks, kissing him passionately. 

"Will you stay with Ashton while I go get a wheelchair for you, babe?" Louis asks Harry, the curly haired 32 year old smiling up at Louis and cuddling with Ashton. 

As Louis exits the room, Ashton pulls the hospital bag near his feet, telling Harry, “I found something in your room, I thought Darcy would like it.” He pulls out the bear, Harry laughing at the memories of this bear running through his head. 

"Oh my god, I remember at one of my shows a fan had thrown this at me, and Louis was backstage, so I went and showed it to him, and he thought it was cute, so we kept it, but then my drummer Josh ended up putting duck tape on it and thus rainbow bondage best was born." Harry says as he laughs at the memory (I forgot to mention that Harry was a solo artist before Ashton was born, and Liam was a boxer, Zayn was a model, and Niall was in uni for a sound engineer career). 

*

Louis comes back with the wheelchair, Ashton helping Harry up, the curly haired lad sitting down in the wheelchair, Louis grabbing hold of the handles and wheeling Harry to the baby nursery in the hospital. Harry looks up at Louis from his seat in the wheelchair, Louis smiling down at him fondly. 

"What’s up love?" Louis asks, Harry puckering his lips in a silent response, asking Louis for a kiss. Louis giggles at Harry, bringing his head down to Harry’s level, kissing the brunette softly on the lips. 

"Love you, Boo-bear." Harry says as he looks up Louis, his head upside down, making Louis look weird in his vision. 

"I love you too, darling. Did you want me to go get her?" Louis says as the three of them arrive at the baby nursery, Harry nodding as Ashton waits outside with him while Louis goes to retrieve Darcy. Harry looks at Louis through the small window as he talks to the neonatal nurse, the nurse smiling as she shows Louis how to hold Darcy properly, Louis explaining that this isn’t his first child, but he appreciates her help. She smiles at him, rolling Darcy’s bassinet over to him as Louis tells her they’ll be taking her back to Harry’s hospital room. 

"Harry did you wanna hold her on the way back?" Louis says as he comes out of the nursery with Darcy inside the bassinet along with all her things they’ll need while she’s in the room with them. 

"Can I?" Harry asks, Louis nodding as he picks her up from inside the bassinet, kissing her cheek as he places her in Harry’s arms, the brunette smiling at her, tickling her with one of his fingers and giggling as she smiles a little (I realise babies don’t usually smile that early but just go with it). 

As they walk down the hallways back to Harry’s hospital room all his attention is on Darcy, the 32 year old gushing over his adorable new daughter (Since this is set in the future Harry is 32, Louis is 34, and Zayn, Liam, and Niall are 33 considering Darcy was born after Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall’s birthdays, but Louis’ birthday has not happened yet, so he’s 34 almost 35).


End file.
